fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Sethys Clutch
"Life for the sake of improvement, Kalarisis. That is our definition of progress." - Ithaca Vai Sethys The Sethys Clutch of Gargoyles is the smallest of the clutches that came into being after the fall of the Grey Elves. Devoted to scientific pursuits, the clutch, predominantly concerned with medicine and agriculture, nested in several areas with ready access to both water and geothermic activity. Blending Elven insatiable curiousity and elemental capacity for growth, the Sethys saw life itself as a tool of scientific expansion and endeavor, beginning with medicines and crops enhanced with alchemy, and gradually moving beyond. Like the Dakahr, the Sethys more closely hold ties to the element of water than the element of earth, and sought to solve problems by evolving, adapting, and changing to overcome them. The Sethys mother-clutch was a bizarre subterranean complex that served as the heart of the clutch's scientific endeavors, and was suspended over a lake of heated mineral lakes. The architecture of the Sethys was organic, featuring fungus and mosses growing in carefully cultivated gardens, warmed by Dakahr-made magical lamps. To the Sethys, such a lair was functional as well as aesthetically pleasing, providing perfect warm and moist conditions for cultivating the various plants used in Sethys alchemy, and later, the materials used in Sethys biomancy as well. Sethys Gargoyles tend to have more variation than other Gargoyles in terms of appearance, due to the availability of biomancy and modification. They are normally healthier-looking than their peers, with skin tones varying anywhere between shades of green or blue and the usual blacks and grays. Hair color varied wildly but often was rather intense in color, even before biomancy got involved. Sethys gargoyles have shorter, thicker tails with a dorsal ridge that goes as high as the back of the neck; this ridge can extend or contract as needed. Runemarks are often picked out in vibrant yellow-green. Unlike other clutches which used Runemarks primarily as honorifics, the Sethys also used them to mark experimental subjects. Information Clutch Name Meaning: From the Life-Giving Water Regalia Colors: Green and Blue; Rune-marks are yellow-green Broodqueen: None Currently Focus: Medicine, Agriculture, Alchemy, Biomancy Symbol: A Willow Tree, etched in emerald. The Sethys were alchemists, creators of powerful medicines and the engineers of crops that would be grown by the other clutches. Over time, however, the Sethys began to dabble in ancient lore they had discovered, eventually creating the art of Biomancy, an art in which the body was treated as somewhat mutable, both in terms of anatomy and physiology. Biomancy was first discovered when Sethys mages began experimenting with life-based magics developed by the Solahn, quickly perverting them into something else entirely. In short order, the Sethys had unlocked the secrets of how the Gargoyles were created, and began to find new ways to use this power; there was no way that the body could not be altered or improved, and between alchemy, surgery, magic, and more, the Sethys gained unprecedented power despite their clutch's small size. The clutch also experimented extensively with breeding and pathology. As time went on, the Sethys became capable of engineering entire lifeforms purpose-built for specific tasks, and gained unprecedented power, but they quickly wound up misusing said abilities, and eventually wound up beginning what would later become known as the Clutch Wars. Culture Coming soon.... History Coming soon....